Burgers for a Spark
by darkaab9
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when a Princess Pigs out on Fast Food? Warning!: Weight Gain


It was nighttime in Equestria, a time when most ponies rest for the next day. Princess Twilight Sparkle was one of these, she was fast asleep in her royal bedchamber at present. She began having the most peculiar dream in her life. It started out with her following a path through a colorful valley, when her sense of smell picked up a particular scent she had grown accustomed to whenever she went to the local fast food restaurant. It seemed to consist of ketchup, oats, lettuce, hay, tomatoes and onions…

…and it seemed to come from the other side of the cutting just ahead.

She turned her walk into a trot as she continued down the path. The aroma grew stronger and stronger as the princess got closer and closer. Her trot turned into a gallop and her tongue began to expose itself as her stomach growled in anticipation. She soon passed through the cutting and found herself descending into another valley. But she stopped a few feet into her descent and gasped at the sight before her.

Spread out in front of her were several hills and mountains, all looked to be made of burgers. Hay and Oats were abound in the many burgers that made up the hills and mountains that ranged in size from humps as tall as a bush to Canterlot High mountains. All were packed with lettuce, tomatoes and onions and smeared to the brim with ketchup with a few hints of mustard and mayo. All the ingredients were packed between sesame seed buns, some toasted and buttered to further enhance the strong aroma the range gave off. It was all something Twilight was so entranced in.

The aroma triggered a low grumbling from within her stomach, further driving her towards the mountains of delightful delicacies. She climbed up to the top of the hill closest to her before beginning to magically take burgers out from under her feet. The first burger was consumed, hay, ketchup, lettuce, tomatoes and onions with a few hints of mustard and mayo danced across her tongue. She savored every taste as much and as long as she could before swallowing and starting on the next burger. Soon, there was line of burgers leading from the hill to her mouth and another few dozen floating around her.

While she was busy taking in every single burger she had to herself, her body was beginning to take on a new shape. Her belly started to bloat sideways and downwards, her neck began to show signs of a double chin and her legs began bloating to a thicker width. Coupled that with slightly puffy cheeks and a slowly expanding plot, and the appearance of a chubby mare was beginning to form. However, the purple princess was too entranced by burgers to notice her expanding figure. She was quite hungry with a rather addicting appetite.

Halfway done with the first hill and she was still eating burgers. Her adipose was developing more and more, faster and faster. Her belly hung to her knees and began brushing against her thicker legs. A double chin was clearly visible and her cheek grew a little puffier. But it was her plot that was taking the most of it, swelling to about the same proportions as her belly. Her back started to develop rolls as well, everything that was big swaying and wobbling to every slight movement she made.

After the hill was finished, she began to climb another. She found it was a little difficult, but didn't know why. Obviously, she was oblivious to her much thicker form. Slowly but surely, she reached the top and, after a belch, began to indulge herself into more burgers. Her weight resumed it's increase, with a belly now touching the ground of burgers below her and legs nearly as large as her head constantly pressing against it. Her cheeks quite puffy and her head now resting on two necks. Back rolls on top and a large plot sagging over her thighs completed her overweight appearance. But it didn't stop because she was still stuffing herself.

The hill she stood on shrunk smaller and smaller as more and more burgers flew into her maw. Her body's transformation picked up a few gears because of this, her belly spreading out and pushing her tree trunk legs up off the ground of burgers. Her cheeks puffy, head resting on three necks and more thicker back rolls on top. Her plot was even larger, sagging more and more over her thighs that sagged more and more over her hind legs. The added weight didn't seem to affect Princess Twilight, nor did she despise it. In fact, she even seemed to flaunt it sometimes.

The Princess had positioned herself so she was facing the range of mountains and hills. That way, she could grab more burgers magically without moving. She had soon started on the nearest mountain, but then began to form more conga lines of burger from every hill and mountain in the range. She wasn't just doing this out of hunger, she want more of the taste in her mouth. All the while, her bountiful belly continued to expand out around the princess in every direction, as her legs, thicker as they were, continued to be held up by the sheer size of the mountain of gelatinous purple flesh that was Twilight's gut. Her head was rested upon multiple flabby necks while her face itself had two massive cheeks, constantly filled with burgers. Her expanding plot was huge, with a cutie mark ten times its original size! The purple princess didn't seem to care though, she was enjoying every bite.

It wasn't long before half of the rest of the range was left, with burgers still flying down Twilight's gullet only to end up in her immense gut. Now Immobile, the purple princess pony sported rolls upon rolls on her flowing belly. Her wings and legs were getting sucked in more and more and she developed more back rolls that soon became thicker. She gained more necks for her head to rest on, which helped to support her ever growing cheeks. Her plot was now capable of holding twenty ponies and was jiggling and wobbling to every slight movement.

At long last, the entire range was gone, replaced by what could be mistaken for a beached lavender whale. Letting out a tremendous belch, the immensely obese Princess Twilight Sparkle had taken up most of the valley. Her planet of a gut covered the area of the valley the range had settled in. Her massive plot could hold fifty ponies and was nearly as large as a mountain. Her legs were mere stubs, cozily pressed into her flanks and sides and she had Incredibly thick rolls and crevices strewn out across her back and body. Her face was unbelievably round with squishable cheeks and a thick, flabby, yet almost nonexistent neck framing her face. It was all amazingly comfy and she was able to relax.

She awoke back in her bed to find the sun was rising, courtesy of Celestia, and she was still as fit as ever. "Well, that was fun, but I gotta say it's good to still be me." With that, she left to start another day.


End file.
